Unrequited Love
by ScaledSwan
Summary: She loves him. But he's in a relationship just like her. Problem? They're dating each others friends. And Bella doesn't want to be a bad friend. So, they can never be together.


Summary: She loves him. But he's in a relationship just like her. Problem? They're dating each others friends. And Bella doesn't want to be a bad friend. So, they can never be together.

Disclaimer: SM owns anything Twilight-ish here.

* * *

_I kinda feel like it dont make sense_  
_Because you're bringing me in_  
_and now you're kicking me out again_  
_Loved so strong, then you moved on_  
_Now I'm hung up in suspense,_  
_Because you're bringing me in_  
_And then you're kicking me out again_

_-**The Ready Set**_

* * *

For a year now, I've been thinking of him. For a year now I've been in denial. What is it about him that attracts me so much? I've been sitting in class for over an hour, listening to the teacher go on and on about genetics and me being the good student I am, followed my impulse to take down notes without a care if it was important or not.

_I have to stop thinking of that douche_.

I'm currently sitting in my Biotechnology class and ignoring the girl or should I say bitch, next to me. She has blonde hair that used to be black, boobs that are probably floating because of the obnoxious push-up bra she wore. The bitch had been trying to make me talk her so she won't get bored but this topic is just so good to listen to.

"How can you say my nails aren't pink? These aren't peach! It's from _Elle_!" A squeaky voice ruined my reverie.

"I'm sorry but I don't know that. Is that a magazine?" I smiled.

I seriously don't know what kind of Elle she was talking about. I'm a loser to fashion.

I just continued to ignore her through out the class. I focused on Sir Smith's lesson more intently than Little Miss Pink next to me. I don't need her opinions on what pink really is. Her nails look like weirdly tanned skin and that's that. She can go on about it for all I care.

_Ring!_

Wow. That was fast. I would've thought class would last longer than that since I'm on a higher year now but I guess not. Or is it just me?

I got all my stuff and put them neatly in my bag as I can manage then walked out of the room, completely ignoring the bitch.

It was noon so I headed towards the cafeteria. It was packed with hormonal teenagers; whoever invented high school must have been the biggest idiot.

I made my way to the table near the center and sat next to Alice, she was sitting next to Jasper as usual but they're usually so sweet. I might have a cavity but they're too cute for their own good.

"Bella! Where have you been? We have our journal to finish!" She yelled.

I need a nap. Only Alice can make talking a tiring activity. It's not like I have a good social life anyway. With all the studying my parents force on me. 'Stop reading those stupid fanfics. It'll ruin your eyes. You already read the book.' They don't know shit.

"I was at Biotech. You know how Sir Smith likes his overtimes."

I get my lunchbox out of my bag and start eating. I need food to keep up with her.

"Yeah but can't you say he's keeping you guys too long before _lunch_?!"

"Isn't that bit rude, Alice?" Her mother raised her better than that. Even if it was just to tell a teacher he was taking too much time.

"Well everyone has to eat. And we have our journal to do! What kind of teacher expects us to make a journal entry everyday along with hard Spanish words?" She threw her hands in the air.

"Uh.. Mrs. Wilson? Isn't she supposed to retire last year or is it this year. Either way, she really needs to retire. I can't handle anymore of her quizzes. She makes you study this but when the test comes the questions aren't even related to the stuff you study." I ranted.

I just don't like it when I'm made a fool of. It brings out the bitch in me.

"'Noooo. I know you kids are trying to fool me! I told you to study all of this!'" Alice pretended to be an old lady.

I laughed my ass off. I really hope Mrs. Wilson will retire soon. No one passed her class since the dawn of time! No matter how hard I tried I just can't pass one of her tests. Sure I get a B but I want that A+, dammit!

"I can't believe she's still working. She's probably just staying because her grandson here is a dunce." Alice said with distaste.

I don't blame her, to be honest. Mrs. Wilson just uses the 'I'm a teacher card' to get other teachers to give her grandson a B-.

All of a sudden, Jasper started looking at the door and waving his hand up. Alice and I looked at the direction he was looking at. I saw him.

I felt myself flush.

_ HATE HIM, BELLA! _

I've been trying to be a sour bitch when it comes to _him_ for a year. That head of his doesn't need to get bigger than it is.

He was wearing a white shirt that clung to him like second freaking skin around the shoulders and a pair of jeans and converse sneakers. My style. I was instantly giggling in my head at how destiny wants us to be together but alas, I live in reality.

I glared at him. Why does he have to be so like me sometimes or more likely, most of the time? Can't he just give me more reasons to hate him? I mean, he could do it so easily.

He completely ignored me and heads straight for the cool kids' table. He won't sit next to Jasper 'cause he isn't hanging out with the 'stars' anymore. That sexy bastard.

"What is it with him? He's such a snob." My voice was laced with venom.

"You're just mad he ignores you." She sang.

"He hates me for no reason! He doesn't say anything!" I defended myself.

I _know_ he hates me.

"Bella, you're the only person who thinks that when someone doesn't talk to you they hate you."

"That's because I'm always nice when they past my test! And because of said test he thinks I'm a bitch and currently loathes me! I feel bad being thought of like that." I cry out.

I realized Jasper has been awfully quiet all through out lunch. _Hmm._

"Jasper, you're his friend. He hates me, right? I mean, _come on_! He ignores me! People don't ignore me because I'm very nice even if I hate them!" I'm desperate to know he hates me. I'm not above begging at this point.

"Bella, he doesn't hate you. He ignores a lot of people." He sighed.

"Yeah, but I _know_ he thinks I'm the fucking bane of his existence!" I yelled.

People near our table turned to look at me.

"Bella, you should really stop that nonsense of yours." Alice said with a mommy tone in her voice.

_Oh well. They know I'm nice but crazy. Fuck that shit._

I peeked over to his table to see if I embarrassed myself.

_Oh no._

He was staring at me in a weird way. He must've been annoyed by what I did but I don't know why he would be annoyed. He should've already accepted the fact that I'm a crazy bitch since he hates me.

I looked back at my table as fast as I could. I can feel blood rising to my cheeks.

_Stop acting so flustered!_

Alice laughed at me.

_That pixie.. I'll get her for this._ My eye twitched.

Frustrated, I ate my lunch like someone in my position would, like a starving cavewoman while thinking of plans for my revenge.

"Whoa, there." Someone laughed.

_What the…? Mike._ _No! Leave me alone! _

If I was _his_ object of hatred then Mike was _my_ object of hatred. He's the creepiest guy I've ever met with his American boy wanna be personality. He 'discreetly' tried to grope boobs during 7th grade until someone ratted him out and our teacher told him about it in front of the class. Served him right.

"Hey Mike. I think Tyler's calling you from across the cafeteria." Jasper points towards some corner in the room, saving me from another Mike dilemma.

"Ohh. I better go see what he wants then." I heard Mike's voice sound awkward.

"Yeah, sure." Bye Mike." I say with a nice voice that I use with everyone.

I heard him shuffle off to where Mike was when I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Jasper. I felt like I was going to die." I smile sheepishly at him. I really did felt like dying, but no from Mike's presence.

"Yeah, sure. You looked like you wanted to hang yourself. Why do you hate Edward anyway?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't. I just don't like him very much. I mean, he's dating our friend, shouldn't he at least acknowledge us?" It's a half-lie.

I don't like thinking too much that he's a bit of a guy slut and my friend's confused because of him. I feel bad as well that I like him but I'm kind of in a relationship with his friend, Garrett. And he's a relationship with my friend, Tanya.

They've been 'together' for a year now. They met during our elementary years in their old school and Tanya started harboring a crush for him. After a few months of her swooning and stalking him, she finally wrote a love letter, to which he replied to. But they didn't start dating until High School after a few months since school started.

Garret, well, he's another story. He's awesome at anything he does but he sucks at dancing, and it's ironic since I've been dancing for 4 years now. Clutzella no more, baby. Even though I'm happy in my relationship, since school started last year something drew me to _him_. I should be ashamed of myself but he doesn't need another girl to stroke his huge ego.

_Why the hell do I like him, anyway?! I'm digging my own grave!_

I feel so bad at the moment that I want to go in a corner and grow mushrooms. I'm not supposed to like…

"Bella!" Alice grabbed my shoulders and shakes them vigorously.

"Huh? What?" I asked, dazed. I looked around and saw Jasper look at me then started looking back at his phone.

"You didn't even listen!" She accused.

"I didn't mean to! I just spaced out, I guess." I said pathetically.

"Whatever. What were you thinking about? It seemed like you were pretty torn about it." She tilted her head in confusion.

"Nothing. I was just daydreaming about what I want to do in the future." I lied through my teeth.

_Please just believe me. For once, believe me when I lie! Oh please! _

I was probably sweating bullets but I composed myself, trying to look calm.

"Okay then." She smiled.

_Phew. Halellujah!_

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. I was thinking we should probably hang out on Saturday." She mused.

"Uhh.. Sorry, can't." I really didn't like going out. I preferred staying at home.

"Bella, you hardly go out." Alice whined.

"I'm serious. I can't. Dad won't let me, I'm sure."

"Oh please! I know you don't-"

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Talk about saved by the bell. I smirked at my luck.

I packed up my stuff and said my goodbyes to Alice and Jasper. Alice surprised me by not bringing up Saturday again. I headed straight for my English II classroom. Most of my classes were easier this year 'cause the rooms are close to each other and it keeps my mind going. Too much free time and I'll start thinking about other things.

I just hope I'll get over him. But, somewhere in the back of my mind told me I won't get over him in the near future. I just shrugged it off. As if anyone can't get over something. Ha.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my 1****st**** EVAH fanfic. I **_**really**_** hope you like it so far. Please please please leave reviews. This story means so much to me! Think of this as a game; if you guys can find out why I'll be so happy and I'll promise to do updates or probably anything just having someone to talk to.**

**Wow. I sounded so desperate but it's true! LOL. Please solve the 'Pained Author Mystery'! I feel so pathetic. **

**P.S. Please Follow, Favorite and leave Reviews if you liked my story so far. **

**P.P.S. If there's something wrong with it like grammar, spelling and punctuation; please tell me! I would like to hear from anyone who's reading this. **

**-NoobSwan**


End file.
